Storybrooke General Hospital
*Isaac Heller *Mr. Hyde *Sidney Glass *Zelena |employees = Chief *Dr. M. P. *Dr. Whale *J. Disla *Leroy *Mary Margaret Blanchard *M. McRae *Nurse 1 *Nurse 2 *Nurse Ratched *Orderly *Paramedic *Walter |visitors = |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Storybrooke General Hospital is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the first episode of the first season. The Psychiatric Ward and the Storybrooke Sanitarium are based on the Hospital Psych Ward from the novel One Flew Over the Cuckoo's Nest. History One day, after it has been ten years under the curse, Mary Margaret visits John Doe as she usually does, except this time she brings him a flower that unknowingly has the power to reunite those who share true love with each other. After she leaves it on his bedside and walks away, a reddish dust from the petals touch the unconscious man, causing his heart rate to spike. Mary Margaret hears the heart monitor going awry and hurries back to check on what is wrong, just as John Doe's eyes snap open. Remembering himself as David, he notices Mary Margaret, whom he recalls as his wife Snow before frantically asking where the Evil Queen is as he rips out the tubes covering his body. Mary Margaret tries to stop him, but David gets out of bed and figures out from his surroundings that the curse must've brought them to this land. When he is unable to persuade her of her past identity, he insists that the person he loves is somewhere in her and then holds out his hand to her. She takes his hand in hers, triggering the pixie flower's magic, which returns her memories to her. The two happily reunite with a deep kiss before leaving the room. David sees the janitor, Leroy, and recognizes him as Grumpy, but the latter has no idea what he is talking about. Leroy mistakenly believes David is insulting him when he tells him to round up the other dwarves, though Mary Margaret excuses David's behavior by saying he's a patient from the psychiatric ward. The couple seek shelter in another room, where Mary Margaret gives David new clothes to wear. They spot Regina walking down the hall with the security guard, Walter, who has just told her about David's disappearance. Mary Margaret urges David to go to the pawnshop to consult Mr. Gold about Emma's whereabouts and then wait for her at an abandoned farmhouse while she stalls Regina from finding him. In the hospital's security room, Regina yells at Walter to recheck the tapes to see where David went, but Mary Margaret arrives to report that she saw the man sleepwalking into the woods. Eight years later, Regina adopts an infant boy, Henry, from Boston. She quickly discovers her new son is very fussy and cries non-stop. When he vomits on her clothes, Regina has Dr. Whale give him a hospital examination. He finds nothing amiss with Henry's health and suggests she can find answers from her son's birth mother. Shocked, Regina angrily yells at Dr. Whale for even thinking Henry's birth mother, who didn't even want him, could help now. Instead, he corrects her, saying that Henry may have inherited a genetic illness that can only be known through the birth parent's health records. While holding her son, Regina phones Sidney to ask him to look up the birth mother's medical information. Distractedly, she hands Henry over to Mary Margaret, who surprisingly soothes the child's insistent wailing. In disbelief, Regina takes Henry back only for him to resume crying. Henry, now ten years old, visits to the hospital for a field trip with his schoolteacher, Mary Margaret. While there, Henry enters into John Doe's room and instinctively realizes the man is Prince Charming. He convinces Mary Margaret to read the fairytale of Snow White from his storybook in the hopes of waking up John Doe. While she is reading out loud, John Doe suddenly grabs her hand in his sleep. Stunned, she rushes off to get Dr. Whale. Despite her claim, Dr. Whale sees no physical change in the comatose patient, and wonders if Mary Margaret was just imagining things. After she leaves, he makes a phone call to John Doe's emergency contact—Regina—to inform her of what happened. During the night, John Doe awakes and wanders into the woods. The next day, Mary Margaret tells Emma and Henry what transpired with the comatose patient. They discover Regina currently has Sheriff Graham looking for a missing John Doe. Regina leaves the hospital to take Henry home while warning Emma to let Graham handle the situation. After reviewing the surveillance tape, Emma and Mary Margaret join Graham to comb the forest for John Doe. Having followed them, Henry insists Mary Margaret can find him. She successfully resuscitates an unconscious John Doe, who is then brought back to the hospital. Suddenly, a woman, Kathryn, rushes in looking for John Doe, whose real name is David, and she is his wife. A pregnant Ashley tries to leave Storybroke for Boston, but on the way out of town, she begins having intense labor pains. After Emma and Henry bring her to the hospital, Ashley soon gives birth to a daughter, Alexandra, and reconciles with her estranged boyfriend, Sean. After Moe is beaten to a pulp by Mr. Gold, he is treated at the hospital and put in a body cast. Moe sits in the waiting room as Regina passes by to the door to the basement, where she enters a passcode to gain access to the psychiatric ward. There, Regina goes downstairs to give a rose to Nurse Ratched and asks if anyone has visited "her". The nurse affirms "she" has had no visitors, which pleases Regina, who continues walking down the hallway, passing many locked cells until she stops at one. Opening the thin door slot, she peers at the patient inside, Belle. When Emma and Ruby find an unconscious David, he is brought to the hospital to be checked out by Dr. Whale, who says he is having the same experience he had when he came out of his coma and offers to refer him to Dr. Hopper for psychological assistance. As David grapples with fears that this episode of memory loss occurred during his last moment with Kathryn, Regina arrives and pressures Emma to work harder in her search for Kathryn. As per a deal between Mr. Gold and Regina, he helps to make something "tragic" happen to Kathryn so Mary Margaret will look guilty, and in exchange the assault charges filed against him for assaulting Moe to be dropped. Regina assumes Mr. Gold means to kill Kathryn, but instead he only holds her prisoner and later releases her. Kathryn is taken to the hospital to recover, but when questioned by Emma, she does not recall ever seeing her captor, and she only remembers the car crash. David pays her a visit in which they make amends with each other. Regina has Sidney give a false admission of kidnapping Kathryn, but Emma doesn't buy it. However, Sidney is deemed dangerous and placed into the psychiatric ward. Henry falls into a coma after eating a poisoned apple turnover, and is rushed to the hospital by Emma. Dr. Whale expresses disbelief that Henry was poisoned by the turnover, but Emma is adamant because she saw it happen. She suddenly realizes the curse is real and confronts Regina, who admits to giving her the apple turnover, which when eaten willingly will induce the victim into a sleeping curse. While Regina tearfully holds vigil at her son's bedside, Jefferson approaches to ask about her part of the deal since he helped gain the poisoned apple from the Enchanted Forest. She nullifies the deal since Emma wasn't the one to ingest the apple. Upset, Jefferson threatens to give her retribution, though Regina dares him to try since he doesn't have the guts to do it. Nonetheless, he does the one thing that will land Regina in severe trouble with the second most powerful person in town, Mr. Gold, by freeing Belle from the psychiatric ward. Jefferson instructs Belle to specifically inform Mr. Gold that Regina locked her up. Meanwhile, Henry's heartbeat flat lines. Emma and Regina, who have been working on finding a sleeping curse cure, arrive back to the hospital in tears. Heartbroken, Emma plants a goodbye kiss on Henry's forehead. Unintentionally, she bestows a kiss of true love, which shatters the sleeping curse as well as the Dark Curse. }} A stranger crashes his car into Storybrooke and runs over Hook. Earlier, the pirate shot Belle; causing her to fall over the town line and lose her Enchanted Forest memories. All three are taken to the hospital for treatment. While Dr. Whale hears his staff members calling for his assistance, he ignores them while in a drunken stupor. Emma urges a nurse to hide Hook in another room so Mr. Gold won't try to kill him for what happened to Belle. An hysterical and amnesiac Belle is led further into the hospital. Once Hook awakens, Emma questions him on Cora's whereabouts, but he refuses to say. Mr. Gold attempts to find Belle, but David and Leroy block him until Dr. Whale shows up to calm everyone down. Following a check-up on the stranger, Dr. Whale informs David, Emma, Leroy, Mary Margaret and Ruby that the stranger is now bleeding into his chest cavity. Emma tells him to fix it, but Dr. Whale is unsure of his own abilities and implores Mr. Gold for help. Mr. Gold refuses; affirming that he doesn't owe them any favors. He mentions the driver saw him use magic, so they better hope the man perishes to keep their town from outside exposure. Emma discovers, from the stranger's personal belongings, that his name is Greg. After a private group discussion, they agree to save Greg's life. As Dr. Whale leaves to begin preparing for the surgery, Mary Margaret notices he is intoxicated. Greg's cell phone rings, with a caller identification listing "Her", but no one dares pick up. Dr. Whale finds a watch in Greg's personal effects, which sadly reminds him of his own brother. Despite that everyone is counting on him to save a man's life, he is too full of self-loathing and attempts to commit suicide at the dock. Ruby comes to his rescue and convinces him he does have what it takes to start afresh from the past. The surgery proceeds as planned and once Greg is in recovery, Emma questions him about the accident. He apologetically recounts texting while driving when the car crashed. Relieved, she exits the room to let him rest. However, Greg later calls "Her" to say she "won't believe what he saw". At some point later, Hook is taken out of the hospital by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy who question him about Cora's plans. Ruby stops by the hospital to give Belle some of her old belongings. Belle questions Ruby about the man who magically healed her, who later also conjured a fireball in his hand. Ruby, out of fear of exposing magic, tells Belle the tranquilizers the hospital gave her causes hallucinations. Upset that no one believes her, Belle acts out until being sedated. Later that night, Greg visits Belle to confirm he, too, saw the fireball. After Mr. Gold leaves town to look for his son, Regina visits Belle in her hospital room to make sure she really is amnesiac. Then, she uses magic to put her to sleep and levitates the objects in the girl's bag into the air. Regina finds a piece of paper with a library book number on it, which will lead to the dagger. Without Regina's notice, this incident is witnessed and recorded by Greg, who sends the video to "Her". Belle is still recovering from her ordeal, and receives a heartfelt phone call from Mr. Gold who is severely injured. He tells her that he remembers the beautiful person she was even if she does not. She begins to cry, but Mr. Gold hangs up the phone before she can respond. After Mr. Gold's life is saved by Mary Margaret sacrificing Cora, he visits Belle in the hospital, and she is relieved to find him alive after his last phone call. He reaffirms his love for her is true, and needs her as she always brought out the best in him. Mr. Gold explains because of that he will try to get her memories back for both his and her sake. While he goes to get Belle discharged from the hospital, she packs up her things to prepare in leaving. Regina enters her room and introduces herself to Belle, who expresses hope as Mr. Gold is going to help her remember who she is. To spite Mr. Gold, Regina magically conjures a matchstick card of the local bar, The Rabbit Hole, and gives it to Belle. Though the girl does not recognize the item, she is goaded into focusing her attention on it. From staring at the card, Belle is shocked and elated that somehow she remembers herself as a woman named Lacey. As Lacey, she goes to the last familiar place to her—The Rabbit Hole. When Mr. Gold returns, he finds Belle gone and frantically asks the nurse where she could have disappeared to. Frustrated with the nurse's lack of input, he ventures in and sees the card on Belle's empty hospital bed. With a hunch, he makes his way to The Rabbit Hole. }} Missing since the casting of the second curse, Neal collapses at the pawnshop door and taken to the hospital for recovery. From Emma, he learns his father, Mr. Gold, is still alive. However, she also confesses that since Regina erased Henry's memories a year ago, he hasn't gained them back yet. Neal is adamant Henry should know him as his father, but Emma believes it's better if things stay as they are. Desperate to let Henry have a normal life in New York, she suggests that he shouldn't remember anything about Storybrooke or magic. While Emma goes to look for Mr. Gold, Hook watches over Neal. He thanks Hook for bringing Emma back to Storybrooke and then attempts to leave to join the search for his father. At first, Hook blocks his way. Then, in a display of sentiment, he hugs Neal. Hook apologizes for fighting with him over Emma as he still remembers Neal fondly from the days they sailed the seas together. After making up, Hook allows him to leave the hospital. }} With the return of Robin Hood's deceased wife, Marian, who Emma rescued from execution by bringing her to the present, Regina's happiness with the man she loves is shattered. Although Robin Hood loves Regina, he is obligated to keep his marriage vows to Marian. Believing the other woman is the source of her unhappiness, Regina seeks out Sidney at the psychiatric ward and asks for his help in getting rid of Marian. Following a mission to rescue Robin Hood from Zelena, who has been disguising herself as Marian, Regina discovers her sister is also pregnant. Bringing her back to Storybrooke, Regina cuffs Zelena to take away her remaining magic before escorting her into a cell in the hospital's psychiatric ward. The nurse, sitting behind the counter, silently witnesses the two women walk in, without stopping them. Before magically locking the cell door, Regina questions her sister about why she's confident that nothing bad will happen to her after the baby is born. Zelena smugly considers that if Regina kills her, she'll have to live with making a child motherless. With plans of still obtaining her happy ending, Regina seals the door and goes to the Author, Isaac. Later, she returns to the cell with Isaac after procuring ink for the Author's pen, intending to write Zelena out of existence. When Zelena learns of this, she accuses Regina of being exactly like their mother, who threw her away without a second thought. Realizing she is ruining her own happy ending, Regina retracts her plan, deciding to stop being self-destructive. Isaac then betrays Regina by using the quill to return to Mr. Gold in the pawnshop. After Isaac's alternate reality is reversed, he is apprehended before he can escape town and imprisoned in a cell at the psychiatric ward as punishment for his crimes. }} While Zelena is reading "What to Expect When You're Expecting" in her cell, she feels a kick from her baby, when Nurse Ratched brings her lunch. Zelena sets her hopes on having onion rings, but the nurse uncovers the tray to reveal nothing but green vegetables, as per Regina's orders to feed her only local, organically grown food. Disgusted at the unappetizing meal, the redhead shoos the nurse, before Emma appears to whisk Zelena away to offer her onion rings and a deal. After Zelena refuses to help Emma, the blonde teleports her back to the cell. In the midst of reading a story out loud to her baby, Zelena feels a hard kick in the stomach from her child. She chalks it up to the baby's growing strength, but soon, she feels another kick that turns into intense pain. Unknown to Zelena, the onion rings she consumed had an acceleration spell that Emma cast, in order to speed up the pregnancy. Zelena shouts for help, and after Nurse Ratched sees what is going on, she immediately calls Regina and Robin. When the couple arrive, they find Zelena is already at full-term and going into labor. Nurse Ratched pushes Zelena on a wheelchair onto the hospital's first floor, where the expectant mother is put on a bed to prepare for the birth. Belle rushes in with her research findings, in which she discovered the spell that Emma needs to snuff out all light magic requires a baby's first cry, meaning she might try to take Zelena's baby. Dr. Whale instructs her on when to push during the labor, and Zelena eventually gives birth to a healthy baby girl. As Robin and Regina meet the newborn, Zelena cannot help but comment on her sister's envy towards her for having Robin's baby. Regina looks down in dismay, but before she can respond, Emma shows up, not for the baby, but to take Zelena, who she intends to put her and Hook's darkn esses into and then kill her to ensure the Dark One lineage is extinguished forever. }} In a plan to undermind Emma, the Evil Queen provides comfort and a hearty meal to Hyde, in exchange for information about the Untold Stories residents. Regina comes with David and Snow to the psychiatric ward, where she has Nurse Ratched hand her a covered tray. She unveils her plan is to offer Hyde a housewarming gift, her home-cooked lasagna, because she believes he can tell her why the Queen is still alive. However, upon entering Hyde's cell, Regina is shocked to see evidence that the Queen got to him before her. Hyde, having been sated by the Queen's numerous gifts, ups his price by asking for his freedom, but Regina is not willing, to which he taunts her about being bested by herself. Despite the Queen's efforts to sabotage the savior, Emma still wins, causing the frustrated Queen to complain to Hyde about it. Hyde becomes annoyed when she hints that he should be helping her, to which he reminds her that he is cuffed and powerless. The Queen gladly magicks him free and then asks him to take a stroll with her. They leave the cell together, and with the Chief wordlessly watching them from the hallway, the pair walk out. Snow shows up the hospital to find David, who has just brought in a stranger, one of the Untold Stories residents, in for surgery. David mentions finding the man in the woods with a serious injury. Snow approaches Belle in the waiting room, where the brunette is about to have her first baby ultrasound. Belle admits she did not tell Mr. Gold about the appointment, and that she is uncertain about allowing him to be a part of her son's life later on if she doesn't even want him around before the baby is born. Snow suggests she doesn't have to make a decision now, and can wait a few trimesters until the baby is bigger. After the ultrasound, Belle receives two photo scans of the baby, with the option of giving one to her husband. She bumps into Snow, who tells her the stranger's surgery went well and he'll survive. Snow raises questions about Belle repairing her relationship with Mr. Gold, but Belle is unsure if she wants to. One thing Belle is certain of, though, is that she believes her son's future relationship with his father can be different from what she saw in the dream world. After being knocked unconscious by Hook, Liam is brought to the hospital to recover. He and his brother make peace, with Liam's only regret being that Nemo couldn't see them come to a resolution. This is proven otherwise when Nemo, who was the stranger that had the successful surgery, is wheeled in on a bed to reunite with Liam. Hook exits the room to give them privacy, and meets Emma and Henry in the waiting room. Emma, surprised by the turn of events, asks what Hook and Henry were doing at the harbor earlier. Hook allows Henry to leave, while he tells Emma the truth about keeping the shears and later disposing of them with Henry's help. Emma is understandably not upset at him for keeping the shears and admits she would've done the same thing for him. David, believing Albert killed his father Robert, opens the man's cell and confronts him about what he did. Albert smugly points out that, technically, he only gave the order for Robert to be killed, and admits that David's father was a good man who refused the money he offered him. He further taunts David about the future that never was, in that Robert must've hoped to return home sober and with his other son. In a duel to the death, Albert puts up a formidable fight against David, who prepares to slice open his throat to avenge Robert, but Hook arrives in the nick of time to shove David away and lock Albert back into the cell. Upset at Hook's interference, David lashes out about how his father was good up to the end and still died because of it, and reveals his fears about going down the same path. Hook agrees not to hinder him if killing Albert will make him feel better, but asks if he can live with what he's done, knowing that Robert lived for the sake of making his son proud, to which David breaks down in tears as Hook comforts him. Seeking answers about an alarming trance Henry was in, Regina and her son come to the psychiatric ward to speak with the still imprisoned Isaac. As Nurse Ratched leads them to the man's cell, she notes outloud that she's never seen the man have any visitors before. When Regina shows Isaac the symbols that Henry scrawled out while in the trance, Isaac agrees to give them more information, but only if Regina gets him a sports car so he can leave for New York as well as tickets to the Broadway musical Hamilton. Regina, fed up with Isaac's requests, blalantly refuses and goes to leave with Henry. Isaac grabs their attention by blurting out Henry's Author powers are taking control of him and the trances will eventually get worse, however, he declines to say more unless Regina fulfills his requests. At a later point, Isaac is able to leave the cell and meets up with Regina and Henry at the townline. }} After Henry is pushed down the stairs by Fiona, he wakes up with a broken arm at the hospital, where Fiona leads Emma to believe that Henry fell on his own after retrieving the storybook from Archie's office. Henry insists to Emma that true belief in magic comes from believing even if it cannot be seen and then pushes her to touch the book, hoping it will make her remember everything as it did in the past, but nothing happens after Emma touches it. Fiona continues to feign concern by suggesting to Emma that Henry will continue to hurt himself to make her believe and that she must take more drastic measures to help him move on. Realizing Emma means to burn the book, Henry begs her to believe in him, however, Emma has made up her mind and tells him that just because he believes in something doesn't make it real. In the hospital's incinerator room, Fiona watches as Emma puts the book into the machine slot. Emma sees the book flip open to a page of a man she seemingly recognizes, but she does nothing as the whole page burns away under the heat of the flames. Later, Fiona shows the burnt book ashes to Henry and reveals to him that Emma's fading belief will ensure other realms, such as the Enchanted Forest where the rest of his family is trapped, will be wiped out of existence. At some point after this, Henry leaves the hospital to find Emma before she departs back to Boston. }} Patients Current Patients *Chief Former Patients *Alexandra *Ashley Boyd *Captain Nemo *David Nolan *Dr. Whale *Emma Swan *Greg Mendell † *Henry Mills *Hook *Kathryn Nolan *Liam *Little John *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Moe French *Neal Cassidy † *Prince Neal *Robin Hood *Zelena Visitors *Archie Hopper *Belle † *David Nolan *Emma Swan *Evil Queen (Serum) *Henry Mills *Hook *Isaac Heller *Jefferson *Kathryn Nolan *Mary Margaret Blanchard *Merry Men *Mother Superior *Mr. Clark *Mr. Gold † *Regina Mills *Robin Hood † *Ruby *Sean Herman *Sheriff Graham † *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *According to Emma, the hospital is not far from the town line. *According to a police report at the sheriff's station, Dory Zimmer was admitted to the psychiatric ward due to clinical depression and contemplation of suicide.File:107DartMisses.png However, this is just a false document fabricated by the Dark Curse. *According to Ava Zimmer's birth certificate, she and her brother Nicholas are supposed to have been born at the hospital. However, that is just a false event created by the curse. *Belle's cell at the psychiatric wardFile:112BelleFrench.png is the same as the one Zelena lived in.File:420IsntIt.png Mr. Hyde is also imprisoned in this cell.File:601InYourMindsEye.png *KathrynFile:119EmmaArrives.png and HenryFile:122DontBeLate.png both stay in hospital room R2 42. The same number is in the supply room where Dr. Whale and the others go to discuss the Greg Mendell's situation.File:212Well.png *Regina uses Henry's birthday, 8/15, as her password to the psychiatric ward. **However, by the time Mr. Hyde is imprisoned in the psychiatric ward, Regina's password has been changed to 207. |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *During an interview in which Edward Kitsis was discussing the big number of doctors that would be featured in Season Six, he joked about feeling the need to create a new spin-off, Storybrooke General. |-|Cultural References= ''Lost'' *The number 23 is on a door by the entrance to the psychiatric ward,File:112DoorUnlocked.png while the number 8 is on a door in the hallway inside the psychiatric ward.File:112Corridor.png 8 and 23 are two of the Lost numbers. *Two signs read "Critical Care Pharmacology 108".File:103MyBackpack.png File:122EntersSecurityCode.png 108. is an important number on Lost, and the sum of the six recurring numbers. *''Exposé, a fictitious television series featured on ''Lost, is advertised on the television Belle is watching in the hospital. *When David is talking to Emma at the hospital, the sign on the wall says "Suite 4".File:320GoingWithYou.png 4 is the first Lost number. *Regina enters the code 815 when she enters the psychiatric ward, a reference to Oceanic Flight 815. Popular Culture *A poster at the hospital shows a picture of Ignaz Semmelweis, a nineteenth century Hungarian physician who is now known as an early pioneer of antiseptic procedures. The picture is a copper plate engraving from 1860 and was created by the nineteenth century Hungarian painter and engraver Jenö Doby. The poster says "A history of germ theory – Ignaz Semmelweis".File:213Hey.png *Issues of the magazines "Oh&S" (Occupational Healthy & Safety Magazine) and "Today's Parent" are sitting on a shelf at the children's ward.File:309BostonAngels.png *The book Zelena is reading at the psychiatric ward is What to Expect When You're Expecting by Heidi Murkoff.File:506WasThatAKick.png |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *The paintings in the waiting room where Dr. Whale and the others ponder the situation with Greg MendellFile:212LettingHimDie.png are Morning Creekside by American artist Megan Lightell, and Waterlilies by Canadian artist Philip Craig. They are also present in Belle's hospital room.File:219WhereIsShe.png **Another copy of Morning Creekside is hanging on the wall in a corridor,File:213ComfortsFromHome.png Mary Margaret's hospital roomFile:320CharmingFamily.png and the hospital's waiting area.File:606MaryMargaretSeesBelle.png **Both paintings appear in the Portland motel room where Emma and Neal stay.File:206MotelRoom.png File:206CloseYourEyes.png **Another painting by Megan Lightell, Summer Secret, is hanging in the hospital's waiting area.File:606Wow.png ***''Summer Secret'' can also be seen in Weaver's hospital room in Seattle in "Beauty"File:704MightThatBe.png and "Wake Up Call". *One of the framed pictures hanging on the wall in the hospital common roomFile:213ImTellingYou.png File:213MrMendell.png also appears in Weaver's hospital room in Seattle in "Beauty" and "Wake Up Call".File:706RogersTilly.png *The painting next to Belle's hospital bedFile:214WhoAreYou.png is Harbor Glow by the American artist Tom Swimm. *A framed picture hanging on the wall in Liam's hospital roomFile:606HookGetsUp2.png can also be seen in the hotel room where Emma and Cleo Fox were staying in "Firebird".File:520CleoComesOut.png It can also be seen in the hospital room where Henry is recuperating after the Black Fairy pushes him down the stairs.File:621TryingToSteal.png |-|Goofs= Goofs *The date on the monitor over John Doe's hospital bed is "06 Nov 09",File:103CallingTheMayor.png but "Selfless, Brave and True" establishes that the first episode of the show takes place in October 2011. **The date on the monitor screen over Henry's hospital bed is also incorrect: It says "10 Nov 08".File:122BeyondHope.png ¨ **The date on the monitor screen over Greg Mendell's bed, also incorrect, says "04 Jul 09".File:212OhMyGod.png |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *The Riverview Hospital in Coquitlam, British Columbia doubles as the Storybrooke General Hospital on Once Upon a Time. The location has been used in numerous movies and television shows. **The same location doubles as Hancock County Courthouse for the episode "Firebird".File:TWmuzli113-520.png If you watch the entrance to the courthouse,File:520HowHardIsThat.png you can see that it's a redressed version of the hospital entrance from "The Return".File:119Hospital.png **The tunnels beneath the hospital double as the secret tunnel beneath the Storybrooke Town Hall in "Last Rites. **The building also doubles as the Hyperion Heights Hospital for the episode "Secret Garden". *The scenes in the psychiatric ward are filmed on a set in the old Lynn Valley Library in Vancouver, British Columbia. The same location houses a set for one of the hospital rooms. It also doubled as the hospital for the episode "Kansas". Appearances *The hospital appears in Henry's novel in "The Eighth Witch"File:710NovelPage.png and "Is This Henry Mills?".File:720TheStorybook.png *The Storybrooke General Hospital psychiatric ward is mentioned in a police report in "The Heart Is a Lonely Hunter". *The hospital name appears on Ava Zimmer's birth certificate in "True North".File:109BirthCertificate.png *The hospital name appears on a baby sonogram in "I'll Be Your Mirror".File:608BabySonogram.png}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} de:Krankenhaus it:Ospedale di Storybrooke fr:Hôpital de Storybrooke Category:Once Upon a Time Locations